Paranormal
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Galinda Upland learns that she isn't from Oz, but a completely different world. Rating may or may not go up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was a typical Gillikinese girl attending Shiz. She was blonde, beautiful, pretty blue eyes, and had the perfect figure. She had a great sense of fashion and was the most popular girl at university. She loved shopping, gossiping, and makeovers. What wasn't so typical about her was her best friend was green as sin; she had a secret passion for architecture, and actually could hold an intelligent conversation, as proven by her best friend, Elphaba. However, Galinda was about to find out that she wasn't exactly normal. She was about to find out something more, and something that she couldn't have even created in her dreams.

That night was typical; she took a bath, had Elphaba read to her aloud to whatever book the green girl happened to read, she got under her covers, and fell asleep on her plush pink pillow. However, she heard a noise and woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around fearfully until her eyes landed upon this pink fairylike creature. It was creepier than the ones from the fairytales, for its ears were pointed and its mouth held sharp teeth. It grinned at her and made a motion, as if urging her to follow her.

This would have startled her more if she hadn't seen this thing already. She had seen it multiple times in her life, the first time when she was only three, and the last just a few nights ago, although, it was becoming more frequent. But there was something different about it tonight, and that was that it wanted it to follow her. Usually, it would just fly around the room for a few minutes, then go back to wherever it came from. Blood dripped from its mouth before it disappeared. "Elphie," Galinda whispered to her roommate, a bit scared at the fairy creature for the first time in her life. "Elphie!" she said a bit louder this time, and the green girl stirred.

"What is it?" she mumbled and turned to face the blonde. "This better be important." Galinda went to explain to her that she saw the fairylike creature, and she was about to tell her everything. However, she remembered that the last time she told her parents, they thought she belonged in a psych ward when she persisted about it. Luckily, she had only been ten and the psychologist had said it was probably just an imaginary friend and she'd grow out of it. But it wasn't an imaginary friend, Galinda knew, but it was something more.

"I-I had a nightmare," she managed to say. "And I'm completely terrified." The last part had been the truth. Since the more frequent appearances of the creature, she was thinking she was losing her mind. Sleep had been hard to come by lately.

"You look exhausted, Galinda," Elphaba said when she noticed how tired her roommate sounded.

"I haven't been able to sleep right in months," the blonde admitted. It was true and she knew she must look it because she had to apply more and more makeup to hide the dark circles under her pretty eyes.

"Come here. There's no need to cry." Galinda felt her cheeks with her hands and discovered that she was indeed, crying. Why hadn't she noticed that before? Wordlessly, Galinda got out of her bed and hopped into Elphaba's. She leaned her head on Elphaba's chest and listened to her heartbeat. For some reason, she found this calming as well as long, green digits combing through her curls. She could hear the fairy talking to her, but she ignored it. She was terrified she was losing her mind more and more, and quite quickly as well.

"Elphie, what if I told you I can see fairies and I can hear them talking to me?" Galinda questioned, hoping she didn't sound too crazy.

"I'd say you have some kind of mental disorder," Elphaba stated. "What a weird question to ask. Just go to sleep. Your mind must be playing tricks on you after that nightmare of yours."

"Yes," Galinda whispered and gripped the fabric to Elphaba's nightgown in her fist. "You're right."

"Just go to sleep. Remember, it's just a dream. It cannot harm you." Galinda nodded, but the fairy was still there, trying to get her to follow it. She gripped Elphaba's nightgown tighter, reminding herself that it wasn't real. The fairy couldn't be real. It was her unstable mind she kept a secret from everyone. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as Elphaba rubbed her back in a somewhat motherly fashion.

The next day, Galinda was exhausted. She got little sleep, but forced herself to go to class. She was terrified because the fairy wouldn't leave her alone. Usually, the fairy would show up at night, but today, it was flying beside her and gently tugging on her hand to get her to follow it. But she ignored it and took a seat in Doctor Dillamond's history lecture. Perhaps this would distract her. "My Oz, Galinda, you look awful!" Pfannee said as she took a seat beside the blonde. "Was that roommate of yours plaguing you all night?"

"Oz, no. I just couldn't sleep. And do not speak of Elphaba in such a way, please," she sighed, not really having the energy to speak. She ignored her so called friends and tried to focus on Dillamond's lecture.

"Miss Glinda," Galinda heard a male voice as she was shaken awake. She must have fallen asleep in class! How embarrassing, she thought. Her friends didn't even care to wake her, she assumed, as the class was deserted. Even Elphaba was gone, which wasn't like her at all. She usually stayed to talk with her favorite professor.

"I am so sorry," Galinda said, not even caring that he didn't pronounce her name correctly. She had stopped correcting him about a month or two ago, completely giving up on correcting him every time he said her name.

"You look exhausted, Miss Glinda. Is everything okay?" he questioned her. She could tell him. Really, she should have told him what was going on. She knew he knew a lot about science and history, and perhaps he could explain her condition to him without having to report her to a psychiatric ward. But instead of telling him, she just asked,

"I've been thinking lately," she started. "And how do you know if someone has a mental disorder?"

"Do you think you have a mental disorder?" he asked her with only concern in his voice.

"I-yes," she confessed. "I've been seeing this fairy creature since I was three. Lately, it wants me to follow it and I can't sleep at night because I'm terrified. You must think I'm insane," Galinda said as she got up and started pacing around the room. "Perhaps I do belong in an asylum. Maybe they can make the images stop, or even better, just detach the frontal lobe of my brain and call it a day. Maybe-"

"Miss Glinda," Doctor Dillamond interrupted her. "Excuse me, but I must say you do not belong in one of those hospitals for the insane. You are actually quite sane."

"Then explain the fairy thing! It's tugging on my hand right now and I just…oh, why won't it just go away? Haven't I been tortured enough?"

"Maybe you should follow the fairy," he said, playing along with her antics. "Follow it and see what happens. Maybe once you follow it, it'll go away for it will be satisfied. Pardon me for saying this, but many times when a person fulfills what the hallucinations are telling them, they go away. Your case seems harmless to others, so I say just follow the fairy. You don't seem to lack judgment, so if it told you to harm yourself, I highly doubt you'll do it."

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" the blonde asked. She was so tired, she had accidently let her secret slip.

"No, I won't. If I do, you will probably end up in one of those hospitals. And Miss Glinda, you are too good to end up in one of those."

"Now I see why you're Elphie's favorite professor. Thank you."

"You are welcome," the Goat said as she left the room.

That night, the fairy continued to persist that she follow it. Galinda decided to be brave. "Hold on," she whispered, taking Doctor Dillamond's advice. "It's cold out there." She put her robe on and followed the fairy. Although it was creepy looking, the fairy seemed nicer than she had originally thought. It flew in front of her as she left Crage Hall. She hadn't realized how far she ran to keep up with the thing until she looked behind her shoulder and couldn't see the dormitories anymore.

Galinda was led into a forest and eventually a ruin of stones carved with intricate designs. The walls were at least four stories tall and seemed to be left over from some ancient civilizations. She continued to follow the fairy as she stared at it in awe. She hadn't even noticed it started to rain. "What is this place?" she asked no one in particular when she realized she had walked down the steps. She was completely surrounded by large columns and carvings of stone walls. The rain made it look even more beautiful than it already seemed to be. It made the rock shine in the moonlight.

"This is just above the portal." Galinda jumped as she was startled at the voice. She turned around to see Doctor Dillamond holding an umbrella over his head, then bringing her under it with him. She hadn't realized how cold the rain was or how it was drenching her nightclothes and ruining her perfect curls.

"Doctor Dillamond?" Galinda questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would finally follow the fairy. I've been waiting for you to follow her for quite a while now, since you started attending this very university, actually."

"What is going on? I am extremely confusified and I'd love an explanation right now," she demanded.

"Miss Glinda, let me explain. You can see this fairy, and so can I, but for different but very similar reasons of course. I am not from Oz, and neither are you."

"Of course I'm from Oz!" Galinda exclaimed and stepping away from the umbrella as the rain started to drench her again. "I was born in Gillikin!"

"Maybe you weren't ready to come here," Doctor Dillamond responded. "You should learn about your origins before you come here. Take this paper and research it," he said and handed her a piece of paper of a drawing of a blonde girl. It looked to be quite old, probably a photograph from a book. "Learn about her, Miss Glinda. Then when you put the pieces together, come back here. I will be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

Galinda sneaked back into her dormitory and was thankful when Elphaba didn't wake up. She grabbed another nightgown to change into for hers was all wet with rain water. She went into the bathroom to dry herself off and change quickly. She quietly crept back into her bed and was thankful that the fairy was gone. However, she continued to stare at the picture and wonder why Doctor Dillamond would be up so late to give it to her in the strangest place. And what was even odder was he could see the pink creepy fairy creature, too.

Finally, she fell asleep and slept through the night, getting some much needed rest.

The next day, Galinda woke up and noticed that it was quite late, probably around noon. Elphaba was reading her book and looked over when she heard the blonde stir. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet," she sighed right before she thought the petite girl went to speak. But she didn't, and Elphaba became slightly worried at her roommate's quietness. "Galinda, are you all right?"

"Elphie, do you know what this picture is?" the blonde asked, knowing that her well educated friend would know. Elphaba seemed to know pretty much everything, so it was worth a shot. And besides, this was a clue to her apparent origins, according to Doctor Dillamond. But she'd keep that part to herself because she didn't know if it was entirely true or people just playing tricks on her.

"Let me see," Elphaba said as she sat down on Galinda's bed and taking the picture. "It seems to be a picture of Saint Glinda. See her red hair?" Galinda blinked and realized the woman in the picture was indeed a redhead and not blonde as she thought the night before in the dark. "And her white dress. Yup, that's definitely Saint Glinda, no doubt about it."

"Do you know anything about her?" Galinda asked.

"Not really. I don't know much about religion. I'm sure you could read a book about her in the library, though. Why the sudden interest, if I may ask?"

"Oh, no important reason," the blonde lied. "She's just very pretty," she paused. "Do I have to read a book?" Elphaba chuckled at her response and handed the picture back to her.

"You could always ask my sister. She knows everything there is to know about religious figures. She's too devoted for her own good sometimes."

"Thanks, Elphie," the blonde grinned and hugged the green girl. "I'm going to go get ready and hunt down Nessa."

"You do that," Elphaba said as she went over back to her book.

Galinda got ready as fast as she could and dashed out the dorm. She found Nessa's room and knocked a few times, only to have Madame Morrible answer the door to greet her. The carp of a woman forced a smile. Galinda had to force one herself, but she was much better at masking her true emotions than the older woman. "Miss Galinda, can I help you with anything?"

"Hello Madame, I was just wondering if I could see Miss Nessarose. Is she in her room by any chance?" Galinda felt terrible for the younger Thropp for she had to share Morrible's private suite.

"Of course. She's in her room at the moment. You may come in. I was just heading out," Morrible replied as she stepped aside to let the blonde in before leaving herself. Once Galinda thanked her and the door clicked shut, she made her way towards Nessa's room and knocked a few times.

"Nessa, it's Galinda. Can I come in?" she shouted through the expensive, solid quoxwood door. Nessarose replied, saying she could enter. "Hey, Nessa," Galinda said as she approached the brunette brushing her hair by her vanity.

"Hello, Galinda. What brings you here?" Nessa was probably confused because Galinda barely ever came to see her, unless Elphaba sent her for something.

"I have a question and Elphie said you'd be able to answer it," she replied as she took a seat on Nessa's bed. Nessa turned her wheelchair around and managed to get onto her bed as well, sitting beside the smaller girl. Galinda never realized how much taller Nessa was than her. She wasn't nearly as tall as her green skinned sister, but she was probably of an average height for a woman. Galinda made a mental note to herself that everyone was probably taller than her.

"Elphaba couldn't answer a question? Now that's new," Nessa laughed. "What is it?"

"Well, I found this picture," Galinda said and handed it over to Nessa. "I found her very pretty and I just wanted to know more about her. Elphie says she's Saint Glinda." Nessa nodded in agreement as she stared at the photograph of the old picture.

"She is Saint Glinda, no doubt about that. There isn't much about her, although it is said that she was a Good Witch and helped many people. For example, she used her magic to help grow crops and things of the sort. That's the story that a majority of people believe, but there is more to it."

"What else is there to the story?" Galinda asked.

"You see, Saint Glinda came from a different world- from the underworld. They say she came up when Oz needed her most and she fixed things for them. This part is similar to what I just told you- she helped crops grow and things like that. Simple things to help the average person get by," Nessa explained, giving the girl with the short attention span the gist of the story. "Saint Glinda was then accused of being a witch by the Ozians- she was a witch of course. She used magic that nobody else could. But you see, she was in disguise as a peasant girl. She didn't know she was Saint Glinda, mind you. That is of importance. Her name was Glenda. She claimed to have seen fairies and creatures nobody else could. They thought she was crazy.

"She wasn't taken seriously as a peasant. Her parents of the underworld thought she'd be seen as a saint during her time and take control of Oz to further it. They thought that by seeing things others couldn't see, she'd be given a position of high power. However, they failed to realize that the poor didn't have much say and weren't taken seriously. So, the Ozians captured her and tortured her. During the times when she was tortured, she began to teach herself very dark magic. She learned to master it, and she blew up the prison she was in and killed many.

"Finally, she figured out who she truly was. This is where the ancient religious texts fail to say how she discovered that she was really Glinda, Princess of the Underworld. But she found out, and she vowed to come back to Oz again when they really needed her.

"They say that she retreated back into a cave and froze herself to prepare herself to come back. She hasn't returned to the underworld, but they say once Saint Glinda makes a difference in Oz, she will be able to return back home and live there for eternity with the ones she loves," Nessarose finished. Galinda sat there in shock. She had never been told the whole story.

"But then why is she considered a saint if she got involved with dark magic?" she asked.

"Because years later, the Ozians found they made a mistake with her. She was only doing good. So what if she could use magic? She was only helping them. So, she became Saint Glinda to the Ozians."

"But why was her name changed to Glinda?" Galinda questioned.

"Sometimes things are translated wrong in history, or she could have changed it after she found out who she was," Nessarose explained.

"So Saint Glinda will be reincarnated?" the blonde asked, finding herself leaning against Nessa to look at the picture.

"According to the story, yes," Nessa replied.

"Will she look the same as the picture with the red hair and blue eyes?"

"Not necessarily," Nessarose replied. "Nobody knows what she'll look like when and if she returns."

"Thank you for explaining this all to me, Nessa," Galinda said and gave the girl a hug. Nessa hugged her back before Galinda broke the hug. She stared into Nessa's eyes longer than she should have, and longer than was appropriate.

"I have to go," Nessa said as she got into her chair.

"Of course," Galinda said as she followed Nessa out of the suite but turning in the different direction, desperately trying to shake away her thoughts. She decided to go to Doctor Dillamond and question him further about the night before, and to tell him about how she learned about the picture like he said.

Galinda arrived at Doctor Dillamond's office and knocked politely. He let her in and was pleased so see her and even more pleased when she told him about how she knew the full, complete story of Saint Glinda. "Very good, Miss Glinda. Now, you must put the pieces together."

"What is there to put together?"

"Think about it, Miss Glinda. Really think about it." And she did. She closed her eyes and went over the story many times in her head as she sat down across from her history professor. In the story, she remembered Saint Glinda had seen fairies and things other people didn't see. See saw fairies just like her when Saint Glinda thought she was Glenda. Then it hit her. All of the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"No, that can't be right," the blonde whispered. "This is a dream, some really messed up dream. I'm going to wake up now. Wake up!"

"You aren't sleeping, Miss Glinda, I assure you," the history professor said as Galinda started shaking.

"But I can't be her. I can't be a saint. Or from the underworld. That's where the bad people go! And just exactly who are you? I am so confused," Galinda started to cry and took her seat back in the chair.

"It's all right, Miss Glinda."

"No it's not! Even if I am her, I cannot remember my life before this. I don't even feel like Saint Glinda," she cried.

"There will be a time in your life where you will feel like her. When that happens, you will want to change your name to Glinda, just like Glenda did. Furthermore, you will remember. Once you remember, everything will become clear. Your purpose will become clear."

"But I don't want to be some princess of the underworld! I just want to be Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands! I just want to be me," she cried into the Goat's clothes as he hugged her.

"You are you, Miss Glinda. You will be okay."

"I just don't know anymore. I just don't know." She cried for a good hour, and she was glad Doctor Dillamond didn't have any lectures to give. She just sat in his arms and cried. It was odd at how comforted she felt with him. Just the other day, she was dreading his presence for she hated his class. But now, she felt as if she could spill her deepest, darkest secrets to him and she'd feel very comfortable. "Why do I feel so safe with you?" she whispered.

"Because I helped raise you when you were born in the underworld," Doctor Dillamond responded.

"How old am I?" Galinda asked.

"You aren't any age," he said to her. "You were born dead."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

"I'm not dead!" Galinda exclaimed. "I can prove it. My heart's beating right this very moment," she insisted.

"It's only part of your disguise. I know this is a lot to take in, Miss Glinda."

"How in Oz was I born dead?" she questioned.

"You are a child of the Underworld. You were born from the king and queen in the underworld, Miss Glinda. You were born of two dead souls," Doctor Dillamond explained as she buried her face further into the fabric of his clothes. She still couldn't believe that she was initiating this kind of contact with someone she didn't particularly know or care for in the past. She let his words sink in.

"So are there other people like me?" she questioned him. Her blue, teary eyes looked up at him in confusion and distress. She blinked slowly to stop from crying all over again.

"No," he replied. "You are unique. Only the king and queen can have a child in the Underworld. They had one, a little girl, and that is you."

"But why do they get to have me, but other people down there can't?" she asked. If she had learned anything from Elphaba, it was to ask questions and think about the answers before asking another question. Sometimes, one question was needed. Other times, more than one was needed, and Galinda could safely say that this was one of those times.

"Oz needed someone to fix it," he said to her. "And that person is you. You failed last time due to the circumstances, although, you did enough to keep the people alive with those magicked crops. But this time, you will succeed because the set of circumstances now will only make you succeed."

"You are making absolutely no sense," Galinda said and rested her head against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Everything will make sense in due time," the Goat said. Galinda nodded, completely exhausted, and succumbed to sleep.

Galinda woke up in her own bed, wondering how she even got there. She sat up and saw Elphaba reading as per usual. "Are you all right Galinda?" Elphaba asked her. "It isn't like you to fall asleep in Doctor Dillamond's office, or even go to his office for that matter." She walked over to the blonde and sat beside her, and started slowly stroking her hair. There was something about Elphaba that just made her motherly. It was as if she had to care for someone at all times. Now that Nessa became a bit less dependent on her, Elphaba was probably lost and took care of the next person on the list, that being Galinda.

"I'm not okay," the blonde admitted. She couldn't lie to Elphaba. It was impossible. She always saw right through her, anyway.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me everything," Elphaba replied.

"If I told you what was going on, you wouldn't believe me. I barely believe it myself," Galinda explained.

"I won't push you to tell me. You tell me when you figure everything out, okay?"

"Of course," Galinda nodded. "I just need to speak with Doctor Dillamond again."

"Now do you see why he's my favorite professor?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Not when it comes to his lectures," Galinda giggled.

"He said once you woke up and calmed down, you should go see him," Elphaba replied.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I went to his office and carried you here myself. You don't weight much."

Galinda walked along the campus by herself just thinking about everything. She wanted to tell Elphaba everything about herself, but she feared she wouldn't believe her. Galinda could barely believe it herself! But there were just too many coincidences. She needed more answers, and that's what she was going to get. As she thought about this, she failed to notice Nessarose and accidentally walked into her, falling into her lap. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's all right. I should have noticed you had your head in the clouds," Nessa replied. Her chest stayed in Nessa's lap as she looked up at the brunette. Nessa blushed and went to touch Galinda, but refrained from doing so. Nessa felt an odd sensation and squirmed a little. This made Galinda realize what she was doing.

"Sorry," she said as she got up from her lap.

"It's all right."

"I have to go see Doctor Dillamond," Galinda said. "I'll see you later," she waved awkwardly before she walked away quickly. Why in Oz was she acting strange around her roommate's sister?

Shaking her head from what had just happened, she let her boyfriend, Fiyero, walk her to Dillamond's office. They kissed goodbye and Galinda blushed a little. He told her she was cute when she got embarrassed. She was sure she was in love with him and that they'd get married someday. She imagined herself walking down the aisle and seeing Fiyero at the end of it. She knew her life would be perfect. But then she remembered she wasn't really alive, technically speaking. She remembered how she was a princess of the underworld and sighed at the thought. Galinda just wanted a normal life more than anything now that she probably had some responsibilities that she would never think of having such as saving Oz. Galinda let herself into Dillamond's office for she felt comfortable around him, as if she had known him since birth. Well, technically speaking she had but she couldn't remember. Nevertheless, she entered his office and wished she was back to her old non-thinking self. "Ah, Miss Glinda, come sit," he said to her.

"I've been thinking too much lately, and I decided I just want to live a normal life in Oz. I don't want the responsibility of saving Oz. I'm not smart enough," she said quickly and folded her hands together on her lap.

"Of course you are smart enough! You're the Princess of the Underworld. You eagerly accepted the duty of saving the Ozians and vowed that you would not give up until you saved this land," the Goat explained.

"Well then, I was stupid," she simply replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"No, you just knew what had to be done. And you will remember everything in due time. Things will start coming back to you."

"Is that why I feel so comfortable around you? I feel like I've known you my whole life, but I haven't, or at least I don't remember. This is all so confusifying!"

"All you need to know is your purpose is to save Oz. And the only way to save it is if you become Oz's next ruler. And to do that, you must complete your college education here at Shiz. After that, it is up to you as to how you will come into power."

"All I want to do is attend Shiz, marry Fiyero, and live a normal life."'

"You can still do all of that," he assured her. "You just have to add save Oz to your list." Galinda sighed and leaned back in the chair, something her momsie always scolded her for doing. But then why did chairs have backs, she'd ask her, if you couldn't lean back against them? "Everything will fall into place. You'll see."

"If you say so," Galinda sighed. "I understand why you call me Glinda now, though. Perhaps one day I'll change my name someday."

"You will when the time is right. Everything is laid out perfectly for you. All you have to do is make the right choices."

"But that's so hard," Galinda complained.

"Once you realize who you are, it will become much simpler. Trust me on this, Miss Glinda."

"For some reason, I do trust you, Doctor Dillamond. If my real parents trust you in Oz with me, then I trust you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Wicked.

Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. They do motivate me to update faster! ^_^

* * *

Galinda was coming to terms with everything. She realized that she couldn't change the facts, as odd as they were, and she was just going to have to live with them. She had a dream the other night about her past life as Glenda, the peasant girl. Apparently, Glenda wasn't popular like her. She was poor, lived with four other families plus her own, and never attended school. She wasn't loved by the people who were said to be her parents. Overall, she had a pretty sad first coming to Oz, apparently. She loved her life now, which was why she probably wasn't as accepting of the truth as much as poor Glenda was.

Galinda was beginning to appreciate that strange pink fairy's company. It would help her make decisions- like what dress she should wear or what purse went better with her outfit. It didn't speak, but merely pointed to it for her. She appreciated its help, of course. She accepted the fairy as a friend. It would come and go occasionally, but it was always there when she woke up in the morning to help with her fashion choices.

She spent more and more time with Doctor Dillamond. He helped her get through the first few weeks of her finding out about who she truly was. He let her throw unattractive tantrums when she was confused and angry, or he'd hold her as she cried. She eventually asked him if it would be okay to share this secret with someone. He was hesitant at first, but he allowed it, but she could only tell someone she trusted more than life itself. Galinda knew Elphaba could be trusted, so that night, she was going to explain everything to her best friend. Elphaba had been worried about her blonde friend lately, so she hoped this would help ease her worries. "Elphie, I'm ready to tell you what's bothering me."

"Is Fiyero cheating on you?" Elphaba blurted out. "Because if he is, I'll have to snap his arm," the green girl said.

"Oz, no, Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with him."

"Oh, well, okay. Carry on, then," Elphaba said as she sat down on the ground by Suicide Canal with her. Galinda began to explain everything from the legend of Saint Glinda, to Glenda, and how she was the princess of the underworld. She explained why she had been seeing Doctor Dillamond so often. After about five to ten minutes of nonstop explanation, she took a breath and waited for Elphaba's response.

"Galinda, are you feeling all right?" she finally asked.

"Of course I am! I feel better after I told you. It's such a relief that I came to terms with everything," Galinda said happily.

"I think you've gone mad," Elphaba said as she stood up and began pacing.

"No, I haven't," Galinda said, a bit confused. Why wouldn't Elphaba believe her?

"You say you're from the underworld, you see fairies, and Doctor Dillamond cared for you as you grew up in the underworld. And you say you've lived in Oz probably hundreds of years ago as Glenda. Honestly, Galinda, I cannot believe this little story," Elphaba replied.

"But it's true!" Galinda said. "I'm Princess Glinda of the Underworld."

"And what exactly is the underworld, _Glinda_?" Elphaba asked her.

"It's still Galinda with a "Ga". And the underworld is where people go when they die here in Oz," she explained.

"There is no afterlife, you're not a princess. I think all of this has gone to your head."

"Ask Doctor Dillamond if you don't believe me," the blonde crossed her arms defiantly after she stood.

"I am not bringing poor Doctor Dillamond into this."

"I should have known you'd react this way," Galinda said as she threw her arms up in the air dramatically.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think you'd want me to act sane in this," she said sarcastically.

"There you go with your sarcasm! And can't you just believe that there may be another possibility other than nothing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" They were yelling now, fighting just how they used to back when the two loathed each other. Galinda took in a deep breath out of frustration, then let it out before speaking.

"It means that you don't have all the answers! I'm sorry I even said anything to you, Elphaba," Galinda replied.

"That's it," Elphaba said. "I'm leaving."

"Oh yeah, do what you usually do! Leave and don't face the problem!" Galinda yelled at her retreating form. Elphaba left without another word. Galinda sat down, grabbing fistfuls of grass and ripping it out from the earth. "Stupid Elphaba," Galinda mumbled to herself. "Always thinks she knows everything." Suddenly, her anger turned into sadness. She stopped tearing at the grass and drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she began to cry. The pink fairy appeared and hovered near her hands as it used its tiny hands to try and comfort her. "Oh, thank you. I wish she could see you, you know. Maybe then she'd believe me." The fairy nodded solemnly and stayed with her.

"Are you all right, Galinda?" the blonde turned her head to see Nessarose wheeling herself towards her.

"Not really," she sighed, not wanting to lie. But then she froze; had Nessa seen her talking to the fairy?

"Elphaba looked pretty mad when I passed her," the brunette replied as she lowered herself onto the ground from her wheelchair.

"It's nothing, I wouldn't worry about it," Galinda said.

"It is something," Nessa said, then paused. "I can see that thing you were speaking to. Was it something to do with that?"

"What?" Galinda asked and looked up at her.

"That creature there patting your hand," Nessarose explained and gestured towards it. "I've been waiting for you to say something about it."

"Nobody but Doctor Dillamond and I can see it," she whispered.

"Explain everything to me," Nessa said. "I think I get it."

"What?"

"The only logical explanation is that you are Saint Glinda, am I right?"

"But how did you…"

"Why else would you ask about a religious figure? And that fairy thing is enough proof I need," Nessa replied as if it was nothing. Galinda began to explain everything to her. She was beginning to feel better knowing that someone knew what she was talking about, and as an added bonus, believed her. Galinda was enjoying the younger Thropp's company more so than Elphaba's at the moment, which was odd for her, but she was all right with it for now. She'd make up with Elphaba later.

"Why can you see the fairy if no one else can? Doctor Dillamond and I are both from the Underworld."

"I really have no idea. And I am certain I am from Oz," Nessarose replied. "Maybe we should go see him?"

"Sounds like a good idea," the blonde said before helping the crippled girl into her chair.

The two girls arrived at Dillamond's office. Galinda took a seat after adjusting Nessa's chair. The Goat had welcomed them in, and he was glad she was looking happier than usual. Perhaps she had finally accepted everything. "What brings you two into my office?" he asked.

"Well," Galinda started. "I told Nessa everything. Or rather, she figured it out herself. She can see the fairy just like us," she explained.

"That doesn't mean I'm from the Underworld, does it, sir?" Nessarose asked shyly.

"No, it certainly doesn't," the professor agreed. "It simply means there is a reason why you can see it."

"Do you know why?" Galinda asked.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"Well, could you tell us why?" Galinda asked.

"I cannot tell you everything, Miss Glinda. But I will tell you there is an important reason to why she can see this fairy. You will figure it out sooner or later. Or even you, Miss Nessarose."

"Thank you," Galinda rolled her eyes. "I'd rather you tell me, but I guess if I must figure this out, then I must. I'm getting used to being confusified all the time."

"Galinda, you're always confusified," Nessa joked.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

Doctor Dillamond was gone. Galinda was shocked, to say the least, for he was her guardian Goat, she coined the term, and he had raised her from when she was a baby, according to him. So, when Morrible announced he would not be returning to teach his classes, the blonde was filled with sadness, shock, and anger. But how could someone from the Underworld be forced to leave? Maybe it was an act or something. Maybe it was a clue to how Galinda should live her life. Perhaps his departure would lead to the path that she should choose later down the road. For now, Galinda vowed she'd finish her education at Shiz because he told her to. And maybe when she graduated Shiz, she'd find him again. Apparently, whenever she met a milestone, he would be there, she assumed for she had never remembered seeing him before she was accepted to university.

It had been three weeks since Dillamond's departure. Galinda had declared she was changing her name to Glinda in honor of him (and she had gotten an odd dream or vision about her time as Glenda when she realized who she truly was) so she figured it was the perfect time for a name change. Plus, people wouldn't question her further to why she changed her name so suddenly. Perhaps this was why Dillamond decided to go missing or whatever it was he did.

But Glinda wasn't sad anymore for she knew Dillamond was probably fine and his duties were done.

Furthermore, Glinda found herself spending more and more time with Nessarose Thropp.

"What's the matter?" Nessa asked a very quiet Glinda. It wasn't like her not to say a word on their way from class.

"It's just…Fiyero's been very distant lately. And I don't even know why," she said as they continued their way across campus.

"Have you tried talking to him?" The brunette questioned.

"I have, but he says everything is okay. But I know it isn't. He says it isn't me, but then what in Oz could it be? We were perfectly fine until a couple weeks ago."

"Well then, do not let him treat you like that. Demand that he must tell you what's wrong."

"I'm afraid he could possibly want to break up, and I don't think I can handle it," the blonde said. "Not now, anyway." The two entered a small café for lunch where they continued their conversation after ordering.

"If you think he wants to break up, beat him to it," Nessa said to her before sipping her tea. "At least contain _some_ dignity."

"It isn't that easy, Nessa," Glinda sighed as she put down her cup.

"When Boq broke up with me- oh, don't give me that look of pity, Glinda, I'm completely over it- I thought the world was going to end. But it didn't. I just wish I noticed the signs and broke up with him myself. It's humiliating to be on the other end," she explained. Glinda didn't know what to think, so she stayed silent for a few moments as they ate.

"Well, he has been struggling with school lately," Glinda chimed. "I mean, he told me so himself. That's why Elphie's tutoring him."

"Seems like Elphie is spending a little too much time with your boyfriend," Nessarose replied, not even trying to be subtle with what she meant. The blonde gasped in a ladylike manner with her perfectly manicured hand over soft pink lips. "Don't you dare pretend it isn't a possibility."

"Nessa, it cannot be! Elphie would never. She's my best friend!"

"Who has been neglecting said friendship," Nessa mumbled.

"Nessa!"

"Why else are you eating lunch with me today? It's because Elphaba's not available," she replied curtly.

"Nessarose, that is not true at all! I would be eating lunch with you regardless."

"Whatever you say, Miss Upland, whatever you say."

"Well, good," Glinda said, completely ignoring her sarcasm.

"Is it pity then?"

"No! It's most likely because you are the only person that will ever believe me." She knew Nessa knew what she meant. "And because of that, we got to know each other better," the blonde said and reached across the table to take Nessa's hands in her own. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh, you're so sappy, you know that?" Glinda simply smiled. "I miss my sister, too," she added. "Let's go see if we can find her later and the three of us can go out. We'll have a girl's night out to get your mind off of your boyfriend."

"I know she has a test coming up," Glinda said as she thought about the whereabouts of her absent roommate. She perked up at the thought, and got excited about spending time with her two best friends in Oz. "She will either be in the library or in our room. Although, it might be difficult to tear her from her books. You know how Elphie is."

"Here's the plan: you get something heavy and hit her in the head to knock her out. Then, we'll put her in my chair on my lap and when she wakes up, she'll be forced into socializing."

"Nessarose, now that is just awful!"

"You're right. You probably don't possess the arm strength. I'll take a swing at her and," she was interrupted by Glinda playfully shoving a piece of her pastry in her mouth.

At around eight o'clock, Glinda began her hunt for Elphaba. She hadn't been back to her dorm room all day, so she hadn't known whether or not she was in the library. She decided to check the library first, but when she saw Nessa coming out of it, she knew Elphaba wasn't in there. The two decided to go up and check in Glinda's room just to make sure whether or not the green girl was in there. Of course, she wasn't because that would have made things easier. "I forgot! Elphie said she'd be with Boq continuing Doctor Dillamond's research! I don't think she'd be able to come."

"Elphaba's been quite distant lately…"

"She's just busy, Nessa," Glinda said as she pushed Nessa aimlessly around campus.

"Hey girls," Crope said as he and Tibbett caught up with them. Glinda stopped and turned her and Nessa around to face the two boys. They chatted for a while, Tibbett telling a story about how he and Crope went to Suicide Canal a few nights ago and found the most attractive male they had ever seen. Upon talking about Suicide Canal, the four decided to hang out for the night and head up there. Crope swore it was quite beautiful on a warm night such as this one.

The four friends made their way over and Glinda could see people in the distance from where they were about to sit. She squinted her eyes to make out the people, but she couldn't, so she gave up and sat around the campfire Tibbett had made. She noticed Nessa was no longer in her chair, but sitting on a log. She joined the two boys and the girl and accepted the alcoholic beverage. It happened to be one of those fruity ones that she loved. Glinda hadn't been planning on getting drunk that night, but she had a feeling she would be now.

Nessa was hesitant to drink at first for she had only ever had a bit of champagne and a glass of wine, but she drank the drink offered to her by Crope. "I would say my darkest secret is I'm in the closet!" Crope laughed, drunk.

"No you aren't," Glinda said just as happily. "Anyone with common sense knows."

"She's right!" Crope exclaimed. "Oh no! I don't have a secret!" He said this with worry, fake worry, but it was still quite funny to all four of them. Glinda threw a marshmallow in the fire, watching it explode with glee. She clapped, then turned towards Tibbett who cleared his throat to announce his secret.

"I am in love with all of you!" he shouted. "But mostly him."

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Glinda chimed and Nessa nodded her head in agreement.

"You two are the only girls in Shiz who think so," Crope sighed. Suddenly, the happy atmosphere around them died, and left a concerned Nessa and Glinda and a sad Crope and Tibbett.

"Everything's going to be okay for you for now on," Glinda decided. "I know we weren't really all that close in the past before tonight, but I will make it known tomorrow morning, or afternoon, that is depending on whether or not this hangover is horrid, anyway," she paused to take a breath. "I will announce our friendship. I am the most popular girl in Shiz, so whoever I'm friends with is automatically accepted."

"She's right," Nessa finally spoke up. "Hardly anyone is mean to my sister anymore. That's never happened before."

"I have a secret," Glinda said, trying to change the mood. In her tipsy state, she told them about how she was Saint Glinda, and about the fairy, as well as how Nessarose could see the fairy as well, but nobody else could. She thought they'd be shocked, but the two boys just smiled.

"Well, Glinda Upland, I always knew you were a princess," Crope said.

"Wait, you believe me?" she questioned, shocked.

"You don't have a motive to lie about something like that," Tibbett replied. "Unless you're insane."

"She isn't insane," Nessa said.

"We know, we know," Crope assured. "Your secret is safe with us!"

"But there's a reason that Nessa can see it," Tibbett said. "But what is it?"

"Maybe you two are meant to be together," Crope said, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Glinda and Nessa looked at each other and blushed, but said nothing further. As the night went on, Glinda and Crope began to aimlessly run around while Tibbett and Nessa stayed seated. Crope lifted Glinda up from behind by her elbows and spun her around as he sang some random song he remembered hearing. She giggled and escaped from his grasp and began running, albeit it wasn't in a straight line. She ran and ran, but came to a halt when she saw the two people still there. She caught her breath and went to investigate with Crope. After all, she was drunk, and she didn't seem to care the other two people were in a compromising position.

But then she noticed the emerald skin of the woman on the ground and the dark skin that belonged to her boyfriend. She gasped, screamed at them, and began sobbing. They had been kissing, but it looked as if they were going to go farther judging by the fact Elphaba's skirts were hiked up to her waist and Fiyero's hand was making its way between her legs. Fiyero scrambled off of Elphaba and stood up, trying to apologize, but the blonde stepped away from him before he could hug her. "Why?" she asked them both as tears fell down her cheeks. Apparently, Crope had run off to go get Nessa and Tibbett.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda," Elphaba choked, almost in tears herself. Glinda glared at her.

"You're supposed to be my best friend. And this is what you do?" she cried. Fiyero went to console her, but she snapped at him instead. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare lay a finger on me!"

"Glinda!" she heard Nessarose exclaim as Tibbett rushed her over.

"No wonder you never had any friends," Glinda cried, but her voice was also cold. "All you do is hurt people and betray them. And you," she looked at Fiyero again. "You are just like what everyone else said. You're a player. I wouldn't be surprised if you cheat on her, too." Her knees got weak and she made her way over to Nessa who pulled her onto her lap. Like a good friend should, Nessarose held her and stood up for her.

"Elphaba, how could you?" she asked her sister. As Crope and Tibbett interrogated Fiyero (they knew this wasn't the first time he cheated on her, Glinda overheard. Apparently, there had been others), Nessa spoke with her sister. Glinda drowned out everything around her. Her head was spinning from confusion and most of all, the alcohol. She was hurt and betrayed. "She's staying with me tonight," Nessarose replied. "Don't come back into your room for about an hour so she can pack up her things." Glinda was surprised at how calm she sounded and how she barely sounded intoxicated.

Glinda and Nessa had managed to make their way to her room. After packing her things, she took the picture she had on her nightstand of her and Elphaba and ripped it in half, leaving the shreds on the floor. She took things and threw them, destroying Elphaba's bed, throwing her frocks on the floor, as well as tearing the pages out of some of her books. Finally, she collapsed on the ground and cried some more. The only thing Nessarose could do was put a hand on the girl's shoulder as she shook with sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Wicked.

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

The first night Glinda stayed in Nessa's room, she learned they had to share a bed. She didn't mind, of course, because she didn't want to be alone. To make things awkward though, Morrible had questioned why she was there. Humiliated, Glinda didn't answer and Nessa simply said that she was having some troubles and she'd only be staying for the night. The blonde found herself cuddling up next to Nessa during the night, and she was surprised at how easily she slept beside her. Of course, when she woke up the next morning, she was surprise Morrible didn't question why they had headaches and had to stay in bed practically the whole morning nursing their hangovers from the night before. Nessa had explained to her Morrible most likely knew, but she didn't want to deal with them. After all, if Nessa got in trouble, Frex would most likely intervene and somehow get Morrible fired or something.

The second night Glinda stayed in Nessa's room was a bit odd, but not unwanted. She found herself straddling the brunette and kissing her deeply. She didn't know if it was because she felt betrayed or she was simply drawn to her. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt something when she kissed Nessa; a spark would be an understatement. And they kissed again, Glinda's hands getting lost in brown hair while Nessa's hands traveled to Glinda's hips.

The third night, Glinda cuddled close to Nessa. Hardly any words had been exchanged from the night before, but Glinda found her voice. "I think Crope and Tibbett were right those few nights ago," she whispered as she looked up at Nessarose.

"About what?" she inquired.

"The thing about how you see the fairy. I think we were possibly meant to be together," she explained.

"That's preposterous," Nessa said, rolling those brown eyes of hers. "I mean, it isn't that I don't like you, because I do. It's just that why me? I'm a girl, too. It doesn't seem right."

"I'm the Princess of the Underworld. None of this is right," she said. "I think I'm falling for you. I think I have, actually."

"You and Fiyero basically just broke up only days ago. Isn't this too fast?" But Nessa had already managed to roll on top of the blonde.

"It just feels so right," Glinda said. "You felt something when we kissed, right?"

"I was afraid you didn't," Nessa replied. "This is crazy," Nessa said, only inches from Glinda's face.

"But it feels right," she repeated herself. "It makes sense. You're the only one in Oz who can see this pink fairy thing so far. I mean, it has to be you."

"Wouldn't you rather have a man?" Nessa questioned.

"Men are too rough. And none of them kiss as well as you do."

"Well, that's pathetic," Nessarose said before she kissed the blonde. "Because you are my first kiss. I'm glad I satisfy you."

"Oh, much more than that," Glinda said. "Would you rather have a man?" She looked up at Nessa who was thinking about her words. She felt herself getting nervous, anticipating the worst.

"I don't think so. They like to dominate," Nessa replied. "You, on the other hand, submit so easily."

"Do I?" Glinda questioned as she forced Nessa's legs apart with her leg. Nessa's breath hitched in her throat at the intimate contact, obviously not expecting it. "So you don't want to be submissive?"

"I've been submissive my whole life. I've never had control over anything. I don't think I could live like that anymore," Nessarose said, holding herself above Glinda with her arms.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you are right about this going a bit fast," Glinda said before Nessa kissed her full on the lips.

"But you were right, too. I can see the pink fairy. I think we probably are soul mates."

"Then, this is right."

"Of course," Nessarose said.

"I've never seen you this, well, this dominant before."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. In fact, it's more of a turn on than anything else."

The next morning, Glinda was woken up by the door slamming. She opened her eyes and noticed it was late and the sun was already up. She noted Nessa sleeping on top of her with her head on her chest. She looked up towards the door and saw Elphaba standing there looking furious. How Nessa slept through the door slamming, the blonde didn't know. But all she knew was Elphaba looked quite angry. But shouldn't Glinda be the one that was angry? "What are you doing in here?" she asked the green girl, finding that she was still mad at her despite the fact she had slept with Elphaba's younger sister.

"Better question: why are you and my sister naked and why is she sleeping on top of you?"

"What's going on?" Nessa stirred. Noticing her sister's presence, she blushed fiercely and rolled off of Glinda. The two pulled the blankets up to cover themselves as they sat up.

"Why don't you tell me?" Elphaba spat.

"I love her," Nessa whispered. "And she loves me." Elphaba pressed her lips together before leaving the room all together. Glinda winced when the door slammed again, and she looked over at Nessa. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Me? You're her sister," Glinda pointed out.

"I know that," Nessa said, her dominance and confidence disappearing from the night before. "But you are her best friend, and she listens to you."

"I highly doubt she sees me as a friend anymore," Glinda replied.

"Glinda, you were her first friend. You are the first person to see past her green skin besides me. Please, for my sake, just try to talk to her. I can't face her."

Giving Nessa a quick kiss goodbye, she threw her clothes on and rushed to go catch up to Elphaba. Even though Fiyero and her were seeing each other behind the blue eyed girl's back, she still cared for the green girl.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

Glinda knew Elphaba retreated to the woods that led off campus. She knew she would because she knew Elphaba so well. The green girl was hurt. She'd never go to anyone if she was upset. She wouldn't go to the library, either, if she couldn't keep her emotions under control. Although she usually could in any given situation, Glinda knew that she couldn't. Carefully, Glinda sat beside her on the fallen tree. "Please, just leave me be."

"Elphie," Glinda started, but was then interrupted.

"Don't call me that. We aren't friends. We never were," Elphaba whispered the last part, but Glinda heard her loud and clear.

"Of course we are friends," she tried. "I didn't mean what I said when I found you and Fiyero. It was wrong of me to say it, but in my defense, I found my boyfriend and my best friend in a compromising position while I was drunk," Glinda explained.

"I can tell how much you cared for him. Three days after he cheats on you, you're all over my sister," Elphaba spat.

"Actually, she was all over me," Glinda said, remembering how Nessa was the one on top the whole night, not even letting Glinda roll them over. She saw Elphaba tense at that, and she realized it was too early for jokes. "Please, Elphie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you the other night. I know this isn't about Nessa or you finding us like that. I know this is about what I said to you. I shouldn't have." Glinda knew she shouldn't be as sorry as she was. If she was still Galinda, she would have disowned Elphaba permanently. But she wasn't Galinda anymore, she was Glinda, and Glinda was forgiving and didn't want to hurt people.

"Do you truly love her?" Elphaba asked suddenly, not something Glinda expected. She expected to be yelled and screamed at, then somehow make up with her friend in the end.

"I do," Glinda said, no doubt in her mind. "And I'm glad Fiyero and I are over so I can be with her. I know the relationship isn't what society will like."

"I don't want you or Nessa getting hurt," Elphaba said and stared at her feet, still unable to meet Glinda's eyes.

"As long as we have each other, I think we'll be okay," Glinda said.

"And I'm sorry," Elphaba said suddenly. "For being the other woman, so to speak."

"It's all right, Elphie. I forgive you," Glinda said and hugged her. She felt thin arms eventually hug her back.

"I'm going to warn you now. Everything isn't what it seems. That ridiculous Princess of the Underworld thing isn't real. None of it is. Open your eyes and you'll realize what you're doing here," Elphaba said after they were silent for a bit. Glinda tilted her head in confusion as to what she meant or why she even brought it up. The blonde went to ask her what she meant, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She silently followed Elphaba back to the dormitories before Elphie broke the silence again. "Don't you wonder why Morrible doesn't care about your relationship? Don't you wonder why nothing terrible is really happening here? You see, Nessa's toying with you. Or she doesn't know the truth, either."

"Elphie, you aren't making any sense!" she exclaimed.

"You will find that nothing makes sense," Elphaba replied. "Go back to Nessa. She's probably worried."

Without another word, did.

At the next history lecture, Glinda's eyes went wide at the sight of Doctor Dillamond teaching as if nothing had gone wrong. Confused, she took a seat near Elphaba and gave her a questioning look before she took out a piece of paper and wrote the raven haired girl a note. In it, she asked what was going on, and why he was back without a scratch on him even though he had been taken away roughly by the Gale Force, she had heard. _I told you_, Elphaba wrote back. _Nothing will make sense as long as you're here._

After class, Glinda ignored her admirers as she studied the simple note Elphaba had given her. What did that even mean? Was the whole thing about her being a princess a joke? Perhaps the first life she had lived in Oz wasn't real. Maybe there wasn't a Glenda. But what was this pink fairy thing that only she, Nessa, and Dillamond claimed to see? She had to figure out who was tricking her. The Goat didn't have a motive, nor did the Thropp sisters. She was so confused that she felt that she could pull all of her blonde curls out of her head and not even care.

When Elphaba arrived back at the dorm, Glinda didn't hesitate to ask her what she meant by the note she had passed her in class. "I meant what I said. As long as you're here, things won't make sense."

"What do you want me to do? Drop out of Shiz and do nothing with my life?"

"The thing is, Glinda, you aren't in Shiz. You're here, and you should be there, with Nessa."

"What in Oz are you talking about? Why don't you make any sense anymore?"

"I always make sense," Elphaba replied. "Tonight, bring Nessa to the portal."

"You mean that weird place in the forest made out of stone?"

"Yes, that," Elphaba said. "Everything will make sense, I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And don't believe anything about the underworld or you being a saint. You are not a saint as much as you want it to be. Nessarose is manipulating you. This is her world and you just exist in it. For some reason, you were drawn to it."


End file.
